The Eighth One
by Queen Of Olympus
Summary: Scarlet is a young girl who enters camp, but later realizes that she is a mortal. Trouble follows as she is suddenly announced as a part of the prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a big day for Scarlet. It was her 14th birthday. She could hear her aunt yelling like always.

She shut her eyes and remembered her father's last words. The scene of the hospital flashed through her mind. "Always remember that you're different and better than the rest of us. And remember that I will always love you. No matter what happens, know that your mother and I will always be with you, in there" he said, pointing to his heart with a shivering finger.

"I love you too dad. I always will.", she whispered . The thought of that day, 10 years ago, when her father met with an accident that took his life, was the force that had driven her all these years. She went down the stairs to where her aunt was talking into the phone.

She turned and said, "You're late for school. And pick up the laundry when you're coming home."

"I can't do it today. Its my birthday and I have plans with my friends", replied Scarlet.

Aunt Lisa laughed and said,"Oh! how did you manage to make friends with that terrible personality and outrageous imagination of yours?"

Scarlet picked up her bag and left for school. As she was shutting the door she could hear aunt Lisa still laughing.

Scarlet was greeted by her two best friends Rachel and Ashley. They were the only girls in the entire school that made Scarlet feel like she was important. Everything was fine until she heard the scream. A blood curdling noise followed by another cry. She turned to see around five snake heads coming out of the gym. After that it all went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet was woken up by a dark haired boy shaking her shoulder.

He said, "You have to come out of this building right now! I'll explain everything later."

She got up as fast as she could and ran after him. she noticed that her jeans had ripped at the ends and her brown hair was a rat's nest. Outside the building there were a few more people and worst of all, so was the five headed snake. Scarlet was just staring with amazement at the skill with which the people, who seemed about the same age as her, took down the monster.

A blonde haired girl ran up to her and said, "Quick. It won't be long before it reforms."

They escaped the site and got to the shore where Scarlet couldn't help but ask, "Who are you people?"

The blonde girl got up and said, "I'm Annabeth. This is Percy, that's Leo and that's Frank." Annabeth said pointing them out.

"I'm Scarlet." She said stretching out her hand.

Leo said, "You don't look as scared as we expected you to."

"Well, I have seen monsters before. But people think I just have a wild imagination."

"You can see through the mist!" He exclaimed. " That's a rare gift."

The next hour was filled with questions from Scarlet about how she was able to see the snake and who her mother could be. They walked to the camp and they walked in one by one. However, Scarlet couldn't get through. She tried to push herself through the barrier that guarded camp half-blood, but she just couldn't enter.

Annabeth's eyes widened. She said, "That's odd. It only does that to mortals. But you can see through the mist, right? I'll get Chiron. He probably knows what to do." Her storm grey eyes were still wide.

"I'm exhausted." Said Scarlet. She looked up and said, "Mom please help me. I'm desperate" A sudden bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of her. She stepped on it and walked further. She felt the barrier move apart for her and she made it into camp. She immediately collapsed and curled into a ball. She was fast asleep.

She woke just as Chiron was entering the room. He patiently said, "Child, I am here to help you. You are safe inside the camp. I just have a few questions for you. Firstly, are you okay ?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"Secondly, have you ever known who your father was?"

"Yes, he was a history professor. But my mother died when I was only a year old. I heard she worked at a museum, as a guide. That was how she met my dad."

Chiron expression clearly showed that he was surprised. Because Zeus had answered her cry for help.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole camp knew about Scarlet and how she got into the camp. Scarlet on the other hand was introduced to the seven demigods Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Nico and Annabeth. They had just returned from New Rome.

When Scarlet asked them about it, Piper had said, "Chiron sent us an iris message saying there was some trouble at camp, we left immediately but when we came here there was no problem." Hazel added, "That was when we heard there was a hydra attack nearby, and we sent help."

"And we found you there. I still don't understand how you survived that long." said Frank.

"Well neither do I." She paused. "So you came back all the way to find out that everything was just fine?" She asked them.

"Well, I guess. But Chiron would never do something like that without a reason." Hazel said. Annabeth interrupted their conversation by saying, "I think we should show Scarlet the cabins."

"I'll come along." said Piper.

At the campfire, Scarlet waited eagerly to find out who her godly parent could be. She sat at the Hermes cabin's table. When it was her turn to offer a portion of her food to her parent, she closed her eyes and prayed, "Mom, if you're listening to me, I need to know who you are. I need a sign and I need it fast-" before she could finish, a sudden noise followed by a flash, caused her to look up.

It was Hermes. He looked right at Chiron and said, "Why has a mortal been allowed into camp?"

Scarlet could feel all the eyes around the campfire looking at her. As if on cue, Rachel Dare stumbled from her table. She said.

"A pure-blood shall join the seven,

Unearthing the light of heaven,

Where olympian blood shall fail,

The eighth one can alone prevail,"

Another flash of lightning appeared. It was Zeus. And he was looking right at Scarlet.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus turned to Chiron and said, "Can I have a word with you and the demigods of the prophecy?"

Scarlet started walking away, but Chiron stopped her and said, "He meant you too."

Scarlet was clearly puzzled. They all proceeded to the Big House. Each of them took a seat and all eyes were on Zeus.

He looked at Scarlet and said, " You have her eyes. The same warm, brown eyes."

"Whose? Whose eyes do I have?"she asked.

"Your mother, Vanessa's."

Scarlet gulped. "You knew my mother?"

He couldn't meet her eyes. They reminded him of the lovely woman who saved his life.

"I did."

"Who was she? I mean, which goddess?"

"She was a mortal. So was your father."

Everyone gasped.

Leo asked him, "Then how is she inside camp borders?"

Zeus ignored him. He turned back to Scarlet and continued, "I was deprived of my lightning bolt. My brother and I had a terrible fight and I hurt him. I wish I hadn't, but Olympians too have anger issues."

Scarlet had a puzzled look on her face.

She continued, "How did you meet her?"

"I was weak without my lightning bolt and was being chased by a Minotaur. I was searching for my lightning bolt. But outside Olympus I was prone to attacks and injuries. I couldn't save myself so I hid in a warehouse. That was when Vanessa saw me. She could see through the mist too. She helped me get to safety but the Minotaur found us." A sparkling tear rushed down his cheek. Scarlet was crying too. Everyone else in the room was just staring dumb-founded at the Olympian god crying.

He said, " She sacrificed herself for me to get back to Olympus."

Scarlet wiped away a tear and said, "So, if my parents are mortal, then why am I in Camp-Half Blood?"

He paused a few seconds and continued,

"I wasn't going to leave her there alone and in pain. The Minotaur left after he stabbed her through the stomach. I helped her sit up against a tree. I remember her smile , even as she was dying."

He looked up, "I granted her a wish. That was all I could do at that time. But my wish cannot bring a person back to life. She wished that I would watch over her little daughter, Scarlet, and when the time is right, I could tell you about her." Zeus continued, "All those years your aunt had troubled you, I was watching. I could have disintegrated her, but I knew you were strong enough. Just like your mother."

Scarlet forced herself not to burst into tears. She said, "So you helped me get into the camp. You told me the truth about my mother, but how am I a part of the prophecy?"

Zeus got up and said, "Well, you have the gift of seeing through the mist. And you are a mortal. So that clears the first part- '_ a pure -blood shall join the seven'. _

The rest is for you to figure out." He pointed at the demigods. He took one last look at Scarlet and vanished in a flash of light.

Annabeth put her hand on Scarlet's shoulder and said, "You're the Eighth One."


End file.
